Das Geheimnis von Atlantis
by alika-chan
Summary: Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy verschwinden spurlos. Weder Dumbledore noch Voldemort wissen, wo sie sind, doch Voldemort weiß, weshalb sie verschwanden und er weiß auch, wie wichtig es ist, sie wieder zu finden.
1. Prolog: Das Verschwinden

Prolog: Das Verschwinden

Dunkle Wolken zogen am Vollmond vorbei, der in dieser lauen Sommernacht die einzige Lichtquelle zu sein schien. Sanft umschmeichelte das silberne Licht die Gestalt, welche, tief in Gedanken versunken, auf einer Bank saß.  
Das schwarze Haar schimmerte leicht bläulich. Das blasse, ebenmäßige Gesicht schien zu leuchten und in den smaragdenen Augen schienen goldene Punkte zu tanzen.  
Der Widerhall von Schritten auf hartem Stein ließ ihn aufhorchen. Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen stand ein blonder Junge vor ihm, gehüllt in einen leichten, schneeweißen Sommermantel. Tief seufzend ließ der Blonde sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen auf der Bank nieder.  
"Hallo Draco. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Du hast also die Apparierprüfung bestanden?", durchbrach der Schwarzhaarige die aufkommende Stille mit ruhiger Stimme.  
"Hast du daran gezweifelt, Harry?", wollte Draco in sarkastischem Tonfall wissen.  
"Ehrlich gesagt, ja. Immerhin warte ich schon fast eine Stunde auf dich."  
"Aber du hast gewartet.", meinte Draco und grinste schief.  
"Jein. Ich sitze hier schon mehrere Stunden. Ich hab nachgedacht."  
"Worüber denn?"  
"Naja, noch vor einem halben Jahr hätten wir uns wahrscheinlich gegenseitig umgebracht, anstatt hier in aller Ruhe zu reden. Schon komisch.", meinte Harry leise.  
"Stimmt. Ist schon seltsam. Hast du inzwischen ne Ahnung, warum das eigentlich passiert ist?"  
"Die Träume? Keine Ahnung. Aber da warst nicht nur du, sondern noch andere. Ich weiß nicht wie viele, und ich kenne sie auch nicht."  
"Konntest du ihre Gesichter erkennen?"  
"Nein. Nur deines. Weißt du inzwischen irgendwas über diesen seltsamen Raum?"  
Draco seufzte tief. "Nein, aber..."  
Als der Blonde abbrach, warf Harry ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Er sah Unsicherheit in den Augen des anderen, der sein Gesicht dem Vollmond zugewandt hatte.  
"Was, aber?"  
"Kurz nach Ferienbeginn war ein Todessertreffen. Ich hätte ein Todesser werden sollen. Dazu durchforstete der dunkle Lord meine Gedanken. Ich hab es nicht mitbekommen.", Dracos Stimme war leiser geworden.  
Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und da lebst du noch?"  
"Ja, er...er hat mich danach nur lange angesehen und gemeint, ich könne sein Mal nicht tragen, er würde sich aber dennoch geehrt fühlen, wenn ich ihm im Kampf beistünde. Weißt du, was er dann gemacht hat?"  
"Nein, was?"  
"Er hat sich vor mir verbeugt. Zwar nur kurz, aber trotzdem. Danach hat er seinen Leuten befohlen, mich und meine Befehle auf die selbe Stufe zu stellen, wie ihn und seine. Auch meinte er, das wir, also die Todesser, dich nicht mehr jagen und töten sollen. Ein paar hatten zwar ziemlich bestürzt reagiert, aber...nachdem Tante Bellatrix unter Qualen vor ihren Augen starb, hat keiner mehr gewagt, etwas dagegen zu sagen."  
"Hat er sonst noch irgendwas gesagt?"  
"Ja, das wir diese Worte bald verstehen werden. Seitdem war kein Treffen mehr und der dunkle Lord ist wie vom Erdboden verschwunden."  
"Wow. Ich glaub er weiß etwas, das wir nicht wissen.", meinte Harry und lehnte sich zurück.  
"Ja. Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, was. Sag mal, hast du keine Bewacher vom Orden?"  
"Nein. Aber jetzt weiß ich, warum dein Vater mir nichts getan hat, als ich ihn letzte Woche über den Haufen gerannt habe. Ich glaub, ich werde von Todessern beschützt, verrückt, oder?"  
"Ja. Hast du in letzter Zeit wieder so einen komischen Raum besucht?"  
"Ja. Doch seit Beginn der Ferien, waren es immer nur der, wo du sonst immer warst, und ein weiterer.", Harry seufzte schwer. "Ich wüsste nur gern, was das alles zu bedeuten hat. Diese komischen Träume, wo ich unbekannte Schatten treffe, Dumbledore, dem meine Sicherheit auf einmal vollkommen egal zu sein scheint und schlussendlich noch Voldemort, der seine Todesser dazu abkommandiert hat, auf mich aufzupassen. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht."  
Wie um die Worte des Schwarzhaarigen zu bekräftigen, wurde der Mond auf einmal von einer dunklen Wolke verdeckt, die einsam am Himmelszelt vorbeizog. Durch ein Rascheln und Knacken aus den nahegelegenen Büschen aufgescheucht, standen die beiden einstigen Feinde in weniger als einer Sekunde Rücken an Rücken, die Zauberstäbe gezückt und unsicher in die, sie plötzlich umhüllende, vollkommene Dunkelheit lauschend. Dann geschah alles in wenigen Sekundenbruchteilen.  
Ein harscher Befehl durchzuckte die Stille.  
Duzende von Schritten waren zu vernehmen.  
Noch bevor Draco oder Harry auch nur reagieren konnten, waren sie entwaffnet und genauso schnell umhüllte beide absolute Schwärze.  
Als die Wolke sich wieder verzog, erhellte sich für wenige Momente das düstere Bild.  
Zwei duzend, in blutrote Robe gehüllte Gestalten mit über den Kopf gezogenen Kapuzen standen um die zwei bewusstlosen Jugendlichen.  
Die harsche, kalte Stimme, die den Befehl erteilte hatte, war wieder zu hören. Die Gestalt zu dieser Stimme, hatte auf Höhe der Oberarme zwei schwarze Streifen auf der blutroten Robe.  
"Nehmt beide mit, wir wissen nicht, welcher es ist."  
"Hauptmann, was ist mit dem dritten Jungen?"  
"Wir holen ihn uns noch. Unser Befehl lautet, alle potentiellen Kandidaten zu fangen und einzusperren. Es wird sich noch zeigen, wer es ist. Und jetzt los, wir sollten von hier verschwinden. Ich hasse diesen Menschenabschaum."  
Zustimmendes Murmeln erklang und einen Wimpernschlag später war der Spielplatz wieder leer, bis auf eine einsame Gestalt im Unterholz, die fluchend disapparierte.


	2. Hoffnungslos

Kapitel 1: Hoffnungslos

Zwei Tage nach den Ereignissen im Park wurde die gesamte Zaubererschaft durch eine Nachricht im Tagespropheten schockiert.

Harry Potter spurlos verschwunden

Der-Junge-der-lebt ist vor wenigen Tagen verschwunden. Sowohl der Minister für Zauberei, wie auch Albus Dumbledore suchen derzeit, mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln, verzweifelt nach ihm. Selbst die Reihen von ihr-wisst-schon-wem, welcher seit mehreren Wochen schon keinen Angriff mehr durchgeführt hat, sind auf der Suche nach Harry Potter. Bis jetzt jedoch ergebnislos.  
Doch nicht nur Harry Potter ist unauffindbar. Auch Draco Malfoy, der Sohn eines berühmten Todessers, ist seit mehreren Tagen nicht gesehen worden. Sollten diese beiden ungleichen Jungen miteinander untergetaucht sein? Stecken vielleicht andere Gefühle als Hass hinter den jahrelangen Streitereien des Malfoyerben und des Jungen-der-lebt?  
Die besten Freunde von Mister Potter berichteten uns über eine seltsame Veränderung des jungen Helden. Er soll schon in Hogwarts mit Mister Malfoy Frieden geschlossen haben und beide Jungen waren gegen Ende des Schuljahres ausschließlich gemeinsam anzutreffen.  
Sind sie aus Verzweiflung, auf Grund des Erwartungsdruckes der verschiedenen Seiten, der auf den beiden Jungen liegt, untergetaucht? Hat dieser Krieg eine junge, eben erwachte Liebe gefährdet und beide Jungen sahen keinen anderen Ausweg mehr?  
Aber warum werden sie nicht nur von Dumbledore und Fudge, sondern auch von ihr-wisst-schon-wem gesucht, welcher den Befehl gab, beide Jungen wohlbehalten zurückzubringen? Steckt vielleicht mehr dahinter, als unsere Quellen preisgeben, oder gar preisgeben können? Versucht vielleicht ein neuer dunkler Lord mit der Entführung von Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy auf sich aufmerksam zu machen? Sind beide Jungen überhaupt noch am Leben und in Sicherheit? Hat die Welt der Zauberer noch eine Chance gegen den dunklen Lord, oder ist alle Hoffung mit dem Jungen-der-lebt verschwunden?  
Ich hoffe ihnen allen bald Antwort auf diese Fragen geben zu können.

Rita Kimmkorn.

Tiefe Bestürzung breitete sich in der Zaubererschaft aus und mit jedem Tag, der ohne eine positive Nachricht über das Verschwinden von Harry Potter verging, wurde die Lage hoffnungsloser. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Voldemort wieder angreifen würde und dieses Mal hatten die meisten Zauberer und Hexen keine Kraft mehr, weiter zu kämpfen, denn sie hatten ihre einzige Hoffnung auf den Sieg verloren...

---

"My Lord, die Menschen verlieren mit jedem Tag der vergeht ihren Kampfgeist. Es wäre ein leichtes sie jetzt zu besiegen."  
Lord Voldemort saß in seiner menschlichen Gestalt in einem Sessel und achtete gar nicht auf den Todesser, der neben ihm kniete. Seine blauen Augen spiegelten Besorgnis wider und ein trauriger Zug lag auf seinem sonst ebenmäßigem, blassem Gesicht, das von schulterlangen nachtschwarzen Haaren umrahmt wurde.  
Ein Seufzen entrann seiner Kehle.  
"Was weißt du über Atlantis?"  
"Der versunkene Kontinent, My Lord?"  
"Ja."  
"Es heißt, er sei ein Mythos, My Lord."  
"Er ist kein Mythos. Salazar Slytherin ist dort aufgewachsen. Ebenso die drei anderen Gründer."  
"My Lord, wenn das stimmt, hätten sie Hogwarts nie gründen können."  
"Doch, denn die Bewohner von Atlantis kannten das Geheimnis des ewigen Lebens."  
"Aber warum ist er dann verschwunden, My Lord?"  
"Ach Severus, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Zur gegebenen Zeit werde ich sie dir und den anderen Todessern erzählen. Jetzt müsst ihr euch darauf konzentrieren Mister Potter und Mister Malfoy zu finden und das möglichst lebend und bald. Lasst die restliche Bevölkerung außer Acht. Konzentriert euch nur darauf die Beiden zu finden. Es ist von größter Wichtigkeit. Du kannst jetzt gehen."  
"Wie ihr wünscht, My Lord.", mit diesen Worten zog Severus Snape sich verwirrt zurück, noch einen verwunderten Blick auf seinen Herrn werfend.  
"Vater, hast du sie gefunden?", fragte Riddle in den Raum, kaum dass der Tränkemeister die Tür geschlossen hatte.  
Aus dem Schatten trat ein Mann mit blondem Haar und tiefblauen Augen.  
"Nein, leider nicht. Aber die Natur wird unruhig. Bald kehrt Atlantis zurück. Die Entscheidung rückt näher."  
"Als du mir die Geschichte zum ersten Mal erzählt hast, hielt ich es für ein Märchen, aber nun... Vater, was geschieht, wenn wir sie nicht finden?"  
"Sollte Dikares sein Ziel wirklich erreichen und den Erben daran hindern können, nach Atlantis zurückzukehren um seinen rechtmäßigen Platz einzunehmen, dann wird die Erde beben und alles Leben, wie du es kennst, wird ausgelöscht werden. Sollte es ihm aber gelingen, den Platz des Erben einzunehmen, wird die Hölle zum reinsten Erholungsgebiet, im Gegensatz zu seiner Herrschaft. Tom, wir müssen es den anderen Hexen und Zauberern sagen. Sie haben ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren."  
"Salazar, ich kann es meinen Todessern sagen und sie werden mir glauben müssen, aber sonst wird niemand diese Geschichte glauben. Dazu hört es sich zu verrückt an."  
"Ich weiß, mein Sohn. Ich weiß.", seufzte Salazar schwer und sein Blick richtete sich ebenfalls in die Flammen. "Ich hoffe, der Erbe schafft es, ebenso wie seine Getreuen."

---

"Ich will hier raus!!", mit einem Tritt gegen die verschlossene Tür untermalte Draco seine Forderung.  
Gelächter war die Antwort.  
"Draco, lass es. Ich will hier auch raus, aber so kommen wir nicht weiter.", meinte Harry, der in einer Ecke auf dem Boden saß und irgendwas vor sich hin kritzelte.  
"Sag mal, was wird das, wenn's fertig wird?", fragte Draco und ging zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hin.  
"Ein Plan."  
"Wofür?"  
"Zur Flucht."  
"Und wie?"  
"Du kennst doch Kasura."  
"Die Schlange, die hier gehaust hat?"  
"Genau die. Sie durchkämmt zur Zeit das Gebäude und berichtet mir alles. Wachablösungen, Geheimgänge, Ausgang, Wachenstärke und so weiter. Aus den ganzen Informationen, die sie mir bringt, hab ich den Plan entworfen."  
"Und was bringt uns das, wenn wir nicht rauskommen?"  
"Schon mal was von Animagus gehört?"  
"Klar, und?"  
"Ganz einfach. Wenn wir es schaffen uns in irgendetwas schnelles und wendiges zu verwandeln, könnten wir bei unserer Essensausgabe abhauen. Wenn die Wachen unsere Verwandlungsversuche nicht mitbekommen, ist die Überraschung auf unserer Seite, somit hätten wir eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht."  
"Warum bin ich nicht selbst drauf gekommen?", meinte Draco resignierend.  
"Weil du damit beschäftigt warst zu toben.", grinste Harry seinen Mitgefangenen an.  
"Ja, ja. Plan du weiter, ich lenk die Wachen ab. Ich glaub die wundern sich schon, das ich aufgehört hab zu toben.", meinte Draco und drehte sich wieder zur Tür.


	3. Ereignisse

Kapitel 2: Ereignisse

"My Lord, weshalb habt ihr alle Todesser zusammengerufen? Plant ihr einen Angriff?"  
"Nein, Lucius, eher eine Erklärung, die ich euch schulde. Ihr müsst begreifen, warum es so wichtig ist, die beiden Jungen zu finden.", meinte Tom. "Geh zu den anderen, ich werde in wenigen Minuten nachkommen."  
"Jawohl My Lord.", mit einer Verbeugung verschwand Lucius Malfoy aus dem Zimmer, neugierig was der dunkle Lord über das verschwinden seines einzigen Kindes wusste.

---

"Eine Woche! Ron, er ist jetzt seit genau einer Woche verschwunden, glaubst du wirklich, sie suchen ihn mit allen Mittel?", fragte Ginny Weasley, die am Fenster stand und hinausblickte. Die Nachricht, dass ihr selbsternannter großer Bruder spurlos verschwunden war, hatte sie anfangs in Erstaunen versetzt, jetzt war sie nur unruhig und wollte nichts weiter, als ihn wieder zu sehen.  
"Ginny, bitte. Du weißt genau das alle Mittel ausgeschöpft werden. Sogar Dad wurde zur Suche eingespannt, aber es müssen nun mal Kräfte zurückgehalten werden, falls du-weißt-schon-wer doch noch angreift.", versuchte Ron seine kleine Schwester zu beruhigen.  
"Voldemort hätte schon längst angegriffen, hätte er das vorgehabt.", meinte Ginny nur und achtete gar nicht auf ihren Bruder, der bei der Erwähnung des Namens ängstlich zusammengezuckt war.  
"Sag nich immer seinen Namen.", meinte er blass und sah sich ängstlich um, wie als befürchtete er, der dunkle Lord würde jeden Moment im Zimmer auftauchen.  
"Mensch, Ron. Werd erwachsen.", meinte Ginny nur, drehte sich um und verließ erst ihr Zimmer, dann das Haus, den Ruf ihrer Mutter ignorierend.  
Ron stand am Fenster und sah zu seiner Schwester. "Was hast du vor?"  
"Ich geh ihn selbst suchen.", meinte Ginny noch, ehe sie das Grundstück verließ. Noch bevor Ron reagieren konnte, war Ginny appariert.  
"Oh man. Warum musste Harry ihr auch zeigen, wie man apparieren kann. Mum wird mich umbringen.", war noch Rons Gemurmel zu hören, ehe er Ginnys Zimmer verließ um seiner Mutter bescheid zu sagen, was Ginny vor hatte.

---

::Ihr bekommt einen neuen Zellengenossen.::, hörte Harry Kasura zischeln, die eben durch einen Riss in der Wand in die Zelle kam.  
"Draco, geh von der Tür weg.", meinte Harry nur und sah den Blonden an, der an der Tür gelehnt dasaß.  
Dieser erhob sich sofort und ging zu Harry. Er hatte schon in den ersten Tagen gelernt, dass es sehr schmerzhaft enden konnte, wenn er nicht auf Harrys Tipps einging. Es war nicht sonderlich angenehm nach hinten zu fallen und mit dem Kopf auf harten Stein zu schlagen, nur weil ihre Zellentür plötzlich geöffnet wurde. Zum Glück warnte Kasura sie immer vor.  
"Es ist doch noch gar nicht Essenszeit."  
"Wir bekommen einen neuen Zellengenossen. Bin mal gespannt wie der so ist."  
Kaum hatte Harry zu ende gesprochen, wurde auch schon die Tür geöffnet und zwei Männer in blutroten Kutten stießen einen Jungen mit kurzem, braunem Haar und türkisfarbenen Augen in die Zelle. Dann wurde die Tür wieder zugeknallt und verriegelt.  
Der Junge sah sich leicht ängstlich in der Zelle um. Sie war nicht sonderlich groß, es war gerade genug Platz, das sich fünf Leute nebeneinander legen konnten. Dafür war die Decke sehr weit oben und ein vergittertes Fenster ließ kaum genug Licht herein. Das Gestein war feucht und es roch vermodert, dennoch schien die Eisentür sehr stabil, obwohl sie schon leicht rostete.  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry und Draco, die sich bis jetzt nicht bemerkbar gemacht hatten.  
"Hallo.", meinte der Junge zögerlich.  
"Hi, ich bin Harry. Das ist Draco. Und wie heißt du?", meinte Harry, dem der Junge seltsam bekannt vorkam.  
"Mitch. Wie kommt ihr hier her?"  
"Wir wurden bewusstlos gezaubert und hier her verschleppt. Und du?", wollte Draco wissen.  
"Sie waren auf einmal bei mir zu Hause und haben von meinen Eltern verlangt, mich herzugeben.", meinte der Junge leise.  
Harry, der merkte, das dem anderen das Gespräch unangenehm war, unterbrach ihn.  
"Du musst es uns nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst. Ach ja, die Schlange neben dir heißt Kasura, keine Angst, sie tut dir nichts. Im Gegenteil, sie hilft uns sogar.", lächelte er den braunhaarigen aufmunternd an.  
Mitch warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Kobra neben sich.  
"Ich will hoffen, dass sie mich nicht beißt. Immerhin ist sie eine der giftigsten Arten, die es gibt. Wie hilft sie euch denn?"  
"Informationen.", meinte Harry nur, ehe er sich Kasura zuwandte und in Parsel fragte. ::Was hast du erfahren?::  
"Mach dir nichts draus, das machen die zwei des öfteren. Kasura hilft uns einen Plan zur Flucht zu entwerfen.", meinte Draco und ging die wenigen Schritte auf Mitch zu. "Hilfst du mir, oder möchtest du dich erst noch ausruhen?"  
"Dir...helfen?"  
"Ja, ich lenke die Wachen ab, damit Harry in ruhe weiter planen kann. Musst nicht mitmachen, wenn du nicht willst."  
"Draco, erklär ihm doch erst mal den Plan. Wir wissen ja noch nicht mal, ob er überhaupt zaubern kann."  
"Und was ist mit der Ablenkung?"  
"Lass gut sein. Die Wachen würden sich nur wundern, wenn du gleich wieder anfängst zu toben. Sie werden denken, das wir uns erst mal mit unserem neuen Zellengenossen bekannt machen."  
"Wenn du meinst.", damit setzt Draco sich neben Mitch und begann ihm ihren Fluchtplan zu erläutern.

---

Voldemort stand auf einer Art Podest vor seinen Todessern auf dem Friedhof von Riddle Manor.  
Diese blickten gespannt auf ihren Anführer, der sich in letzter Zeit einfach nur seltsam verhielt.  
Noch bevor Voldemort zum sprechen ansetzten konnte, ertönte ein leises plopp neben ihm und ließ ihn herumfahren.  
Vor ihm stand ein Mädchen mit roten, schulterlangen Haaren. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab und wütend funkelnden, grünen Augen betrachtete sie ihn.  
Mit einer Hand gab Voldemort seinen Todessern, die bei dem Appariergeräusch ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten, ein Zeichen, die Stäbe zu senken, was sofort getan wurde.  
"Wo ist Harry?", fragte das Mädchen ohne umschweife.  
"Das weiß ich nicht, sonst würden meine Todesser ihn nicht suchen. Senke deinen Zauberstab, Mädchen, ich mag es nicht mit jemandem zu reden, der mich bedroht."  
Das Mädchen ließ den Stab leicht sinken, allerdings nur so weit, dass sie jederzeit angreifen, oder sich verteidigen könnte.  
"Wie heißt du, junge Dame?"  
"Ginny. Du weißt wirklich nicht, wo Harry ist?", misstrauisch musterte die Rothaarige den dunklen Lord.  
"Nein, aber ich weiß, warum er verschwunden ist."  
"Warum?"  
"Das ist eine lange Geschichte."  
"Ich höre.", meinte Ginny nur und in ihren Augen schien ein Feuer zu brennen, so vernichtend, wie sie Voldemort ansah.  
"Na, na. Junge Dame. Wer wird den gleich so ungeduldig sein.", hörte die Rothaarige eine Stimme hinter sich. Sekunden später spürte sie starke Arme, die sie festhielt und ihr ihren Zauberstab entwanden.  
"Hey, lass mich los!"  
"Vater, lass sie los. Sonst verbrennst du."  
"Du meinst, sie ist...?"  
"Ja. Und kurz vor dem Erwachen."  
"Was zum Teufel ist hier los.", wollte Ginny wissen, die prompt von dem Unbekannten losgelassen wurde.  
"Ich erkläre es ihr. Erzähl du deinen Todessern die ganze Geschichte.", meinte Salazar, nahm Ginny bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich Richtung Manor.  
Murrend, und noch immer ohne Zauberstab, folgte diese ihm.  
Seufzend wandte Voldemort sich wieder seinen Todessern zu und begann, zu erklären.


	4. Geschichte

Kapitel 3: Geschichte

In der Zwischenzeit waren Ginny und Salazar in Riddle Manor angekommen, wo Salazar die junge Weasley in ein Kaminzimmer führte."Setz dich.", meinte er und deutete auf einen der zwei Sessel, die am Feuer standen.  
Ginny streckte ihre Hand aus. "Erst, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab wieder habe.", meinte sie ruhig.  
"Nur wenn du mich nicht verfluchst."  
"So lange du dich auch dran hältst."  
Mit einem Nicken reichte Salazar Ginny ihren Zauberstab, wohl wissend, dass sie ihn sehr bald nicht mehr brauchen würde.  
Den blonden Mann vor sich nicht aus den Augen lassend, setzte Ginny sich in einen der beiden Sessel. Salazar nahm in dem anderen Platz.  
"Nun, du möchtest wissen, warum Harry verschwunden ist?"  
"Ja."  
"Wie Tom schon sagte, es ist eine lange, und ziemlich unglaubwürdige Geschichte. Bist du trotzdem bereit sie dir anzuhören?"  
"Ja."  
"Nun gut. Was weißt du über Atlantis?"  
"Es heißt Atlantis sei versunken, oder gar ein Mythos. Allerdings hab ich herausgefunden, dass es wirklich mal existierte. Der Kontinent ist nicht versunken, sonst wäre der gesamte Planet in den Fluten untergegangen, denn Atlantis ist sein Zentrum. Er ist verschwunden, wohin weiß niemand, aber nicht versunken."  
"Woher weißt du das?"  
"Harry hat es mir erzählt."  
"Und du glaubst ihm?"  
"Er ist der einzige, der mich je wie einen eigenständigen Menschen behandelt hat. Nicht wie ein kleines Kind, sondern wie einen Gleichgestellten."  
"Nun, wie du schon gesagt hast, ist Atlantis verschwunden, nicht versunken. Es verschwand, ob du mir jetzt glaubst oder nicht, in eine Art parallel laufende Welt. Aber ich sollte von vorne beginnen.  
Auf Atlantis herrschte einst ein edles und gütiges Königshaus. Das Wissen seiner Bewohner war beispiellos und selbst jetzt, mehrere Jahrtausende später, wissen die Menschen nicht ein mal halb so viel, wie die Bewohner von Atlantis früher.  
Aus einem bis heute unbekanntem Grund, schmiedete ein damaliger Fürst den Plan, das Königshaus zu stürzen und sich selbst auf den Thron zu setzten. Allerdings wurde der Verrat bemerkt. Damals wurden die engsten Vertrauten der Königin außer Landes geschickt. Der Prinz hatte einen Plan, die Machtübernahme des Fürsten zu verhindern, denn er hatte inzwischen zu viel Macht und Einfluss, als das sie ihn einfach hätten exekutieren können.  
So nahm sich der Prinz mit seinen engsten Vertrauten in einem alten Ritual das Leben, wohl wissend, dass er irgendwann zurückkommen würde, um sein Erbe doch noch anzutreten.  
Die vier Vertrauten der Königin verließen Atlantis, noch bevor das Ritual gesprochen war.  
Als dem Prinzen die Nachricht über den Mord an seinen Eltern ereilte, begann er mit dem Ritual. Dikares, der Fürst, hatte bei seinem genialen Plan den Prinzen außer Acht gelassen. Er war damals noch nicht volljährig und hätte den Thron so nicht besteigen können, allerdings war er nicht bereit, dies einfach hinzunehmen. Deshalb das Ritual. Dadurch wurde Atlantis, mit allen Bewohnern, in diese parallele Welt gebracht. Durch den Verlust des direkten Kontaktes zu diesem Planeten, konnte kein neuer Herrscher gekrönt werden.  
Das Ritual wurde so gesprochen, dass der wiedergeborene Erbe, kurz vor seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag, Kontakt zu seinen neuen Verbündeten aufnehmen würde. Wie ist unbekannt.  
Die Verbündeten teilen die Macht des Erben. Jeder von ihnen hat, bei seiner Geburt, einen geringen Teil der Macht von Atlantis erhalten. Nur mit diesen Verbündeten kann der Prinz gekrönt werden, ebenso wie Dikares diese Verbündeten benötigt um von Atlantis als Herrscher angesehen werden zu können."  
"Also sind diese Verbündeten wichtig für Atlantis?"  
"Ja, denn sie tragen einen Teil seiner Macht in sich. Jeder Verbündete sucht sich seinen Herrn selbst, aber erst, wenn alle Verbündeten den selben Herrn akzeptieren, kann Atlantis wieder entstehen.  
Am siebzehnten Geburtstag des Erben wird Atlantis wieder aus der parallelen Welt erscheinen. Wenn nicht innerhalb eines Jahres der Erbe seinen rechtmäßigen Platz einnimmt, oder aber ein anderer den Thron besteigt, wird Atlantis wieder für mehrere Jahrtausende verschwinden."  
"Und was hat das ganze mit Harry zu tun?"  
"Nun, so wie es aussieht ist Harry der Erbe. Fürst Dikares hat ihn, und wahrscheinlich andere potentielle Kandidaten, entführt, um ihn an der Übernahme des Thrones zu hindern. Weißt du was geschieht, wenn der wahre Erbe nicht auf den Thron zurückkehrt?"  
"Nein."  
"Nun, wenn jemand, der nicht der Blutlinie des alten Königshauses entstammt, den Thron besteigt, werden die Kräfte, die Atlantis als Zentrum aller Energie dieses Planeten innehat, auf den gesamten Planeten verteilt. Dadurch würde sämtliches Leben verschwinden, da die Menschen so einem gewaltigen Energieansturm nicht gewachsen sind. Nur der wahre Erbe kann dieser Energie trotzen, sie in sich aufnehmen, verwalten, leiten und mit ihr nach seinem Wissen und Gewissen umgehen."  
"Ich muss Harry finden."  
"Warum?"  
"Ich will, nein ich muss ihm helfen."  
"Damit wären es zwei.", lächelte Salazar.  
"Zwei?"  
"Ja. Tom, mein Sohn, hat bei Mister Malfoy erkannt, das er ein Verbündeter ist. Aus diesem Grund konnte er ihn nicht zu einem Todesser machen, da Draco sich, unterbewusst, Harry als Herrn ausgesucht hat.  
In deinen Augen brennt das Feuer. Damit bist du eine Verbündete und auch du hast Harry als Herrn akzeptiert. Sonst würdest du ihm nicht mit allen Mitteln helfen wollen."  
"Ich bin...ein Verbündeter?"  
"Ja."  
"Was meinen sie mit dem Feuer?"  
"Nun, die Verbündeten des Prinzen waren besondere Verbündete. Sie hatten nicht einen Namenlosen Teil der Macht von Atlantis, so wie die vier Verbündeten der Königin, sie besaßen die Macht der Elemente.  
Draco ist, wie ich aus den Erzählungen von Tom schließe, das Wasser.  
Du bist, was man in deinen Augen erkennen kann, das Feuer. Wenn auch noch nicht vollständig erwacht."  
"Wow. Und wie kann ich jetzt Harry helfen?"  
"Ich werde mich, zusammen mit dir, auf die Suche nach ihm begeben. Wann hat er Geburtstag?"  
"In einer Woche, warum?"  
"Bis dahin müssen wir ihn auf jeden Fall aus den Fängen von Dikares befreien."  
"Das wird kein Problem sein."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Harry ist schon aus ganz anderen Situationen wieder heil raus gekommen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er bereits an einem Fluchtplan arbeitet. Wir müssten es nur irgendwie schaffen, Dikares abzulenken, damit ihm und Draco die Flucht leichter fällt."  
"Gut. Tom hat seinen Todesser heute erklärt, um was es geht. Ich denke, sie können uns helfen."  
"Ähm...wie heißt du eigentlich?"  
"Salazar Slytherin, meines Zeichens Gründer von Hogwarts."  
"WAS! Warte mal, vier Vertraute. Doch nicht etwa..."  
"Doch, die vier Gründer von Hogwarts. Wir dachten damals, dass es wohl ein guter Weg wäre, eine Schule zu gründen, auf der wir den Erben dann entdecken können. Allerdings hatten wir nicht damit gerechnet, dass man uns als Menschen ansehen würde. Somit mussten wir irgendwann von der Bildfläche verschwinden, um nicht aufzufallen."  
"Das heißt, alle vier leben noch?"  
"Ja. Die anderen drei sind derzeit noch auf der Suche nach dem Prinzen."

---------------

Hey Leute,  
ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Hoffentlich fangt ihr das nächste Jahr nicht gleich mit einem Kater an.

Knuddel  
Eure alika-chan


	5. Tempel

Kapitel 4: Tempel

Das Öffnen der Zimmertür unterbrach das Gespräch von Ginny und Salazar. Voldemort trat in Form von Tom Riddle ein und ließ sich erschöpft in einen Sessel fallen.  
"Wars sehr schlimm?", fragte Salazar seinen Sohn.  
"Es ging. Zumindest nach ein paar Cruciati. Was ist mit unserem heißblütigen Gast?", fragte Tom und sah Ginny an.  
"Sie glaubt uns. Denke ich. Und sie möchte Harry finden und ihm helfen."  
"Hey, falls ihr es nicht mitbekommen habt, ich bin immer noch anwesend.", keifte Ginny. Sie hasste es, übergangen zu werden.  
"Oh, Verzeihung. Habt ihr schon eine Idee, wie ihr ihm helfen wollt?", fragte Tom.  
"Nun, die junge Dame hier meinte, dass Harry höchstwahrscheinlich schon an seiner Flucht arbeitet. Wir müssten es irgendwie schaffen, Dikares' Leute abzulenken, damit die Flucht gelingt."

„Vater, was ist mit der Verbindung? Harry muss irgendwie eine Verbindung zu seinen Vertrauten aufbauen und das noch vor seinem Geburtstag."

„Vielleicht hilft uns der Tempel weiter."

„Welcher Tempel?", mischte Ginny sich jetzt ein.

„Nun, wie ich dir schon erklärt habe, sind die derzeitigen Vertrauten mit der Macht der Elemente gesegnet. Zur Zeit von Atlantis wurden überall auf dem Planeten Elementartempel errichtet. Dort, wo das Element am stärksten vorhanden war, steht der Tempel. Erst, wenn die Verbündeten ihren Elementartempel betreten, können ihre gesamten Kräfte erwachen. Dadurch würde die Verbindung, die sie zu dem Erben von Atlantis besitzen, gestärkt werden und du könntest Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen."

„Wo ist der Feuertempel?"

„In der Wüste von Ägypten. Dort ist das Element am mächtigsten."

„Dann will ich da hin."

„Gut, komm.", meinte Salazar, stand auf und ging. Ginny folgte ihm ohne zu zögern.

---

„Kennen wir uns nicht irgendwoher?", fragte Harry Mitch.

Die Wachen hatten gerade das Abendessen gebracht und die drei Zellengenossen saßen beieinander und genossen ihr karges Mahl.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste, aber du kommst mir auch bekannt vor.", antwortete Mitch.

Nachdenklich ließ Harry seinen Blick über den Jungen vor sich schweifen. Diese Augen. Er wusste ganz sicher, dass er sie schon ein mal gesehen hatte. Nachdenklich schloss er die Augen. Wieder kamen ihm die Türkisen Augen seines Gegenübers in den Sinn. Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien Mitch in einem in Erdtönen gestrichenen Zimmer.

Von der Erkenntnis getroffen riss Harry die Augen auf und sah Mitch lächelnd an.

„Nummer zwei.", flüsterte er.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?", fragte Mitch unsicher nach.

„Ein großer heller Raum, gehüllt in die warmen Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne, die Wände, wie Bäume, unter den nackten Fußsohlen das mit Tau getränkte Gras, die Decke offen. In der Luft hängt der Geruch der Natur. Süßlicher Blumenduft mischt sich mit dem herben Geruch der Kräuter, die im ganzen Raum verteilt sind.", erzählte Harry.

„Im Raum zwei Schatten, sich gegenüber stehend. So Fremd und doch Vertraut. Das warst du?", fragte Mitch. Harry hatte ihm gerade den Raum beschrieben, den er seit einigen Wochen jede Nacht in seinen Träumen besuchte. Manchmal kam auch ein zweiter Besucher dazu.

„Ja. Mit Draco war es genau so. Ihn konnte ich allerdings wirklich sehen. Bei dir waren es nur die Augen, die ich erkannt habe.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Mitch.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry seufzte nur tief und meinte: „Ich weiß es nicht."

---

„Hier sind wir. Der Feuertempel.", meinte Salazar.

Er war zusammen mit Ginny direkt vor den Tempel appariert.

Ginny hörte ihn gar nicht. Wie in Trance ging sie auf die Eingangstür des Tempels zu und öffnete sie. Dann trat sie ein. Salazar folgte ihr verwundert.

Die Halle, in der er sich jetzt wieder fand, war riesengroß, in etwa so groß, wie die große Halle in Hogwarts. Der Boden war abwechselnd in weißen und feuerroten Kacheln gefliest. Die Decke war eine hohe Kuppel. An den Wänden waren Bilder und Statuen von Chimären, Höllenhunden, Ifriten und weiteren Feuerkreaturen. Dies war der Gebetsraum des Tempels. Gegenüber der Eingangstür erstreckte sich eine Treppe, welche zu einer etwas erhöhteren Tür führte. Dahinter, das wusste er, befand sich der heilige Raum des Feuers. Nur jene, denen das Element Feuer inne wohnt, oder aber die Erben des atlantischen Thrones, durften und konnten diesen Raum betreten.

Ginny stand am Fuß der Treppe und erklomm sie immer noch wie in Trance. Irgendetwas rief sie. Und dieses Etwas war hinter der Tür. Kaum hatte sie die letzte Stufe der Treppe betreten, schon öffnete sich die Tür und ließ sie ein.

Dem unbekannten Ruf folgend betrat Ginny den Raum.

Lautlos schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr wieder und ließ einen verwunderten Salazar Slytherin an der Tür des Tempels stehen.

---

Eine schwarze Kutsche hielt vor einem kleinen Haus in einem unbekanntem Dorf.

Zwei Mädchen, dass eine mit Haaren wie flüssiges Silber, das andere mit nachtschwarzem Haar, rannten eilig einen Hügel unweit des Hauses hinab, fort vom Dorf, das einst ihre Heimat war.

„Hältst du es für richtig? Wir können sie doch nicht im Stich lassen.", meinte das silberhaarige Mädchen.

„Ja. Und wenn hier jemand jemandem im Stich gelassen hat, dann sie uns. Komm, wir müssen hier weg und zwar so schnell wie möglich.", mit diesen Worten nahm die Schwarzhaarige die Hand der anderen und zog sie in einen Wald, welcher am Ende des Hügels lag. Keine Sekunde später erklang ein wütender Schrei.

Nur wenige Minuten, nachdem die Mädchen verschwunden waren, ging das unbekannte Dorf in Flammen auf, während sich die beiden Mädchen immer tiefer in den undurchdringlichen Wald begaben. Nicht wissend, dass sie gerade dabei waren ihrer Bestimmung entgegen zu gehen.


	6. Das Feuer

Kapitel 5: Das Feuer

Als Ginny wieder aus ihrer Trance erwachte, stand sie in einem großen Raum, dessen Wände feuerrot gestrichen waren, so, als züngelten Flammen die Wände hoch. Der Boden war eine Mischung aus Erde und kleinen Steinen. Einige Felsen ragten in den Raum. In der Mitte war ein großes Becken, gefüllt mit flüssiger Lava, welches von mehreren Steinen umfasst wurde. Auf dem größten dieser Steine, saß ein Phönix. Das rot-goldene Gefieder schimmerte im Schein der Lava. Kluge, schwarze Augen musterten Ginny.

#Willkommen, Erbin des Feuers.#, ertönte eine unbekannte Stimme im Raum. Sie war sanft und warm.

„Wer spricht da?", fragte Ginny unsicher nach.

#Ich bin der Geist des Feuers. Ich habe auf dich gewartet.#

„Auf mich? Warum?"

#Du bist die Erbin des Feuers und Vertraute von Atlantis. Doch um deine volle Kraft zu entfalten, musstest du hier her kommen. Bitte sage mit, wozu verlangst du nach deiner Kraft? Nach der Kraft des Feuers?#

„Ich will Harry helfen. Er ist für mich wie ein Bruder. Ich liebe und vertraue ihm und ich möchte ihm helfen, so gut ich kann."

#Ich spüre die Wahrheit hinter deinen Worten. Dein Wunsch soll dir erfüllt werden. Schützen den Prinzen und hilf ihm seinen Weg zu gehen. Tritt in die Lava und erhalte dein Erbe.#

Zögernd ging Ginny auf den Lavasee zu. Bestärkt durch das Lied, dass der Phönix begonnen hat zu singen. Vor dem See angekommen, atmete Ginny noch ein mal tief durch, kratzte den letzten Rest ihres Gryffindormutes zusammen und tat zögernd den ersten Schritt in die kochende Lava.

Erstaunt musste sie feststellen, dass sie in ihr weder einsank, noch verbrannte. Es war warm. Nicht heiß, sondern angenehm warm. Dadurch bestärkt setzte sie auf ihren zweiten Fuß in die Lava. Nichts geschah. Zögernden Schrittes ging sie, auf der Lava, in die Mitte des Sees. Kaum dort angekommen begann die Lava zu brodeln und ein Feuerball umschloss sie.

---

Salazar Slytherin kniete derweil in der Mitte des Gebetsraumes. Die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und den Kopf demütig gesenkt betete er im Stillen zum Geist des Feuers, dass Ginny ihre Macht erhielt und sie dem Prinzen helfen konnte.

---

In der Zelle war es totenstill. Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und die drei Gefangenen schliefen, zusammengekauert unter dünnen Decken auf ihren Lagern aus Stroh.

Sie alle drei träumten den gleichen Traum.

_Der bleiche Mond beschien die Tore einer Stadt. Hinter der Stadtmauer waren schemenhaft die Türme eines alten Schlosses zu erkennen._

_Abseits von alledem, auf einem Hügel, auf welchem sieben Felsen standen, auf denen seltsame Zeichen abgebildet waren und in dessen Mitte sich eine art Altar befand, standen acht Personen, gehüllt in dunklen Umhängen._

„_Es ist so weit. Seid ihr euch wirklich sicher, dass ihr mir folgen wollt?", ertönte die Stimme einer Person._

„_Hoheit, ich werde euch überall hin folgen, wenn es sein muss, auch in den Tod. Das schwor ich mir schon vor langer Zeit.", sprach eine weitere Gestalt. Sie war eindeutig weiblich. Die Kapuze wurde zurückgeschlagen. Der Mond beschien feuerrotes Haar und entschlossen glänzende, grüne Augen._

Draco und Mitch schreckten keuchend aus dem Traum auf.

„Was war das?", fragte Mitch, nach Luft schnappend.

„Ich weiß nicht, was es bedeutet, aber dieses Mädchen kenne ich. Das war Ginny Weasley, sie ging mit Harry und mir nach Hogwarts."

„Was ist mit Harry?"

Beide wandten ihren Kopf zu dem, noch immer träumenden, schwarzhaarigen und versanken in gespanntes Schweigen.

In Harry Traum änderte sich, nach der Lüftung des Umhanges, das Bild.

_Harry stand, zusammen mit Ginny in einem ihm unbekannten Raum. An den Wänden schienen sich Flammen Hochzuzüngeln. Der Boden war eine Mischung aus Erde und Stein, wobei mehrere große Felsen aus ihm herausragten. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein See aus flüssiger Lava, eingeschlossen von mehreren Steinen. In mitten des Sees, stand Ginny und lächelte ihn an._

„_Hallo Harry, ich hab nach dir gesucht.", ertönte ihre Stimme._

„_Ginny, was machst du hier und wo sind wir?"_

„_Wir sind hier im Tempel des Feuers. Den Rest zu erklären, würde zu lange dauern und ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit wir haben. Harry, wo seid ihr? Alle Welt sucht nach dir. Es ist wichtig, bitte."_

„_Ich weiß nicht genau, wo wir uns befinden. Als Draco und ich wieder zu Bewusstsein kamen, waren wir in einer kleinen, steinernen Zelle."_

„_Habt ihr schon eine Idee, wie ihr da wieder raus kommt?"_

„_Ja. Wenn wir es schaffen uns in Animagi zu verwandeln, können wir fliehen."_

„_Das dauert zu lange. Ihr müsst dort bis spätestens nächste Woche wieder draußen sein. Du darfst an deinem Geburtstag nicht mehr in der Zelle sitzen, sonst wirst du getötet."_

„_WAS!! Aber, eine andere Möglichkeit seh ich nicht."_

„_Harry, weißt du, wie gut ihr bewacht werdet?"_

„_Ja, es sind immer zwei Wachen direkt vor der Tür. Der Rest bewacht das Gebäude. Ungefähr fünfzig Leute sind das. Warum fragst du?"_

„_Ein Freund von uns wird in den nächsten Tagen angreifen. Nutzt diese Chance zur Flucht. Ich denke, bis auf die zwei Wachen an der Tür werden alle anderen zu sehr damit beschäftigt sein, die Angreifer abzuwehren."_

„_Wir werden es versuchen, aber Ginny, bitte, sag ihm, er soll Punkt sechs Uhr angreifen. Sonst kommen wir nicht aus der Zelle raus. Um die Uhrzeit wird uns das Essen gebracht und die Wachen vor der Tür sind zu müde, um so genau auf uns zu achten."_

„_Ich werde es weitergeben. Und Harry, bitte, pass auf dich auf."_

„_Das mach ich, Ginny. Keine Angst.", lächelte Harry._

_Auch auf Ginnys Gesicht breitete sich wieder ein Lächeln aus._

_Langsam verblasste der Raum um Harry._

Der Schwarzhaarige schlug die Augen auf und setzte sich auf seinem Lager auf.

Ihm begegneten die Blicke seiner beiden Mitgefangenen.

„Leute, der Plan hat sich geändert...", begann Harry und erzählte seinen Mitgefangenen von den neuen Erkenntnissen durch seinen Traum.

---

Der Feuerball um Ginny verschwand wieder in den Tiefen des Lavasees unter ihr. Sie schlug die Augen auf, welche kurz rot-golden aufleuchteten. Das Mädchen fühlte angenehme wärme, die durch ihren Adern floss und wusste plötzlich mit absoluter Bestimmtheit, dass die Kraft des Feuers durch ihre Adern floss. Auch wusste sie, dass das, was sie gesehen hatte, Realität gewesen war. Ein Teil der Vergangenheit des Kontinentes Atlantis.

Lächelnd verließ sie den Lavasee und ging auf die Tür zu, um den Raum zu verlassen. Ein trauriger Ton lies sie sich umdrehen.

Der Phönix saß noch auf dem Stein und sah ihr nun aus traurigen, schwarzen Augen nach.

„Möchtest du mitkommen?", fragte Ginny und streckte ihren Arm nach dem Tier aus.

Der Phönix erhob sich elegant, flog auf Ginny zu und ließ sich, sanft, auf ihrer Schulter nieder, einen zustimmenden Laut gebend.

„Na schön, dann komm. Wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen.", lächelte die Rothaarige und verließ nun endgültig den Raum, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken.

Hätte sie es getan, hätte sie die Frau gesehen, die in der Mitte des Lavasees, dort, wo sie selbst vor wenigen Minuten noch stand, schwebte. Die knöchellangen, feuerroten Haare umspielten sanft die zarte, in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllte, zierliche Gestalt. Die grasgrünen Augen waren hoffend auf die Tür gerichtet. Und das blasse Gesicht leuchtete im Schein der kochenden Lava.

#Gib auf dich acht, Tochter des Feuers. Ich bete für dich und den Prinzen, dass ihr diesmal eurer Bestimmung folgen könnt und Atlantis wieder aufersteht.#

Mit diesen Worten verblasste die Gestalt der Frau wieder und ließ den heiligen Raum vorerst verlassen zurück.


	7. Vorbereitungen

Kapitel 6: Vorbereitungen

Salazar blickte auf, als er das Öffnen der Tür zum heiligen Raum, hörte. Langsam schritt Ginny die Treppe herab. Salazar hatte sich erhoben und musterte das Mädchen nun. Ihr Aussehen war das Gleiche, doch ihre Ausstrahlung hatte sich rapide verändert.

Sie strahlte jetzt Macht, Würde, Eleganz und Entschlossenheit aus. Der Phönix auf ihrer Schulter vervollständigte Salazars Meinung nach das Bild.

Nun konnte er sie sich gut als Kriegerin in einer Schlacht vorstellen. Die Stärke dazu hatte sie.

Doch auch als Priesterin eines Tempels, würde sie passen. Dafür sprach die Würde und Eleganz ihrer Bewegungen.

Doch das Feuer, welches in ihren grünen Augen, nun noch stärker als zuvor, brannte, zeichnete sie auch als Magierin aus.

Sie war erwacht. Nun war sie...perfekt. Sie war das Feuer. Wild, Leidenschaftlich, Entschlossen, Mächtig und zerstörerisch und dennoch Warm, sanft und beschützend.

Salazar schluckte schwer.

Lächelnd trat Ginny auf den Gründer zu.

„Wir können gehen, Salazar."

Ein angenehmer Schauer durchrann Salazars Körper. Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch um sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen, öffnete seine Augen erneut und antwortete: „Was habt ihr erfahren?"

„Harry geht es gut. Er weiß, dass wir Dikares angreifen werden und wird diesen Moment zur Flucht nutzen. Doch bat er mich darum, Tom zu sagen, dass dieser um Punkt sechs Uhr den Angriff starten soll, da um diese Uhrzeit die Zelle geöffnet wird, um den Gefangenen ihr Essen zu bringen. Die Truppenstärke der Wachen beträgt um die fünfzig Mann. Vor der Zelle halten zwei Mann Wache, welche leicht zu überwältigen sind. Komm, Salazar, wir müssen es Tom mitteilen, damit der Plan anständig ausgearbeitet werden kann."

Salazar nickte nur und gemeinsam verließen sie den Feuertempel und apparierten zurück nach Slytherin Manor im Herzen Schottlands.

---

In Slytherin Manor angekommen setzte Ginny sich sofort mit Tom zusammen, um ihm bei der Ausarbeitung des Plans zum Angriff auf die Burg von Dikares zu helfen.

Die anderen drei Gründer waren inzwischen in Slytherin Manor eingetroffen und hatten Tom von einer Burg erzählt, die Fürst Dikares in den letzten Jahren hatte errichten lassen. Sie lag in einem geschützten Bereich, kurz vor der Höhle, welche als geheimer Eingang nach Atlantis galt. Noch war die Höhle verschüttet, was bedeutete, dass Atlantis noch nicht wiedergekehrt war.

Gemeinsam wurde ein Plan ausgearbeitet, der den Gefangenen zur Flucht verhelfen sollte.

Alle wussten sie, sollte er fehlschlagen, wären sie vermutlich alle verloren.

---

„Denkst du, das klappt?", fragte Draco, als Harry mit seinem Bericht geendet hatte.

„Ja. Es muss klappen. Und sobald wir hier raus sind, kümmern wir uns um den Grund, weshalb wir gefangen wurden."

„Ich weiß, warum.", meinte Mitch leise, als Harry geendet hatte.

„Und warum?", fragte dieser interessiert.

„Die Zeit für die Rückkehr von Atlantis ist gekommen. Dikares, der, der den Befehl gab, uns gefangen zu nehmen, strebt nach der Herrschaft über Atlantis, was gleichbedeutend mit der Weltherrschaft ist, da Atlantis das Zentrum sämtlicher Weltenergien ist und der Herrscher über Atlantis somit die Macht des Planeten inne hat. Der eigentliche Erbe von Atlantis, wird bald erwachen. An diesem Tag kehrt der Kontinent zurück. Der Erbe ist, genau wie seine Vertrauten, die dem Erben auf seinem Weg mit Tat und Rat zur Seite stehen sollen, sehr wichtig für Atlantis. Dikares hat vor, den Erben zu töten und dann dessen Platz als Thronfolger einzunehmen.

Der Erbe und seine Vertrauten sind unter einem bestimmten Stern geboren. Das heißt, die Planeten hatten eine bestimmte Ausrichtung und einer hat somit die höchste Position inne. Bei jedem, war es ein anderer Planet.

Der Erbe des Feuers unter dem Planeten Mars.

Der Erbe des Wassers unter dem Neptun.

Der Erbe des Windes unter dem Uranus.

Der Erbe der Erde unter dem Mond.

Der Erbe des Eises unter dem Merkur.

Die Erben von Licht und Finsternis unter dem Saturn.

Und schlussendlich noch der Erbe von Atlantis, geboren an der höchsten Position der Sonne, da sie alles in sich vereint, so wie er.

Ich selbst weiß von mir, dass ich der Erbe der Erde bin. Doch für Aussenstehende ist dies sehr schwer zu sagen, da die Einwirkung der Planeten nur kurz anhielt. Deshalb hat Dikares verordnet, dass alle potentiellen Erben, die unter der Sonne geboren wurden, gefangen genommen werden sollen.

Das heißt, wir alle drei müssen in einem kurz bemessenen Zeitraum geboren worden sein und zwar an den drei Tagen, an welchen ein Planet am höchsten stand.

Wie gesagt war es bei mir der Mond und ich wurde vor knapp zwei Wochen siebzehn."

„Also einer von uns beiden.", meinte Harry.

„Ich hatte schon Geburtstag. Vor drei Tagen, als wir gefangen genommen wurden.", warf Draco ein.

„Dann bist du das Wasser, geboren unter dem Neptun.", antwortet Mitch.

„Ich hab nächste Woche Geburtstag. Am 31."

„Dann bist du der Erbe von Atlantis, geboren unter dem höchsten Einfluss der Sonne am letzten Tage des Julies kurz vor den Übertritt in einen neuen Monat. Also geboren zwischen dem Tod des Alten und der Geburt des Neuen."

„Tja, keine Ahnung, um wie viel Uhr genau. Aber Sirius meinte mal zu mir, dass es ziemlich spät war, als ich geboren wurde."

„Dann wird sie bald beginnen.", meinte Mitch.

„Was?", fragte Draco misstrauisch nach.

„Die Frist. Atlantis taucht am 17. Geburtstag des Erben auf und er muss bis Vollendigung seines 18. Lebensjahres den Thron besteigen, oder aber der Planet Erde wird durch die Gewalt der Weltenergien zerstört werden. Bald beginnt ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit, in welchem die Zukunft des Planeten auf dem Spiel steht."

Draco und Harry schluckten schwer, als sie das hörten. Es sah so aus, als wäre das hier erst der Anfang. Nun konnte man nur hoffen, dass es nicht der Anfang, vom Ende war.


	8. Die Flucht

Kapitel 7: Die Flucht

Die nächsten Tage vergingen langsam und schleppend.

Salazar, Ginny, Tom und die anderen drei Gründer saßen jeden Tag zusammen, um die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Ausführung ihres Plans zu treffen.

Die Todesser waren davon informiert worden, dass in wenigen Tagen ein Kampf stattfinden sollte, ein Kampf, der über die Zukunft des Planeten entscheiden könnte.

Drei Tage vor dem Angriff der Todesser auf Dikares' Burg begaben sich die vier Gründer von Hogwarts ins Zaubereiministerium, um dem Minister die gegebenen Umstände zu erklären.

Am nächsten Tag stand die Geschichte von Atlantis in sämtlichen Zeitungen.

Die Bevölkerung wurde unruhig.

Und zum ersten Mal seit Jahrtausenden, begannen die Menschen wieder zu den Elementargeistern, welche die Hüter des Planeten waren, zu beten.

---

Harry und Draco hatten in der Zwischenzeit damit begonnen, Mitch über Atlantis auszuquetschen.

So erfuhren sie, dass die Familie von Mitch vor dem verschwinden von Atlantis noch von dem Kontinent geflohen waren.

Seine Familie war eng mit der königlichen Familie befreundet gewesen und kannten Dikares' Plan.

Mitchs Vorfahrin war sogar die Amme des Prinzen gewesen.

In der Nacht träumte Harry weiterhin von diesen seltsamen Räumen, von denen er nun durch Ginny wusste, dass es die heiligen Tempelräume der Elementargeister waren.

Auch unterhielt er sich in seinen Träumen des öfteren mit Ginny, mit der er nun willentlich telepatischen Kontakt aufnehmen konnte, wenn er wollte, gleich, ob er schlief oder wach war.

---

So verrann die Zeit und der Abend des Angriffes kam näher.

Kasura, die kleine Schlange, die den drei Gefangenen dabei geholfen hatte, einen geeigneten Fluchtplan zu entwickeln und die auch bei der Flucht selbst helfen würde, hatte sich dazu entschlossen, Harry zu begleiten.

So bereiteten sich die drei Gefangenen auf ihre Flucht vor.

---

Vor den Toren einer riesigen Burg versammelten sich hunderte in schwarzen Roben gehüllte Gestallten. Zur Verwunderung aller tauchten, kurz bevor der Angriff begann, auch einige Auroren auf, die vom Ministerium dazu beauftragt wurden, die Todesser zu unterstützen.

An vorderster Front standen drei Personen, etwas Abseits aller anderen und gingen den Plan noch ein letztes Mal durch.

„Der Angriff wird in knapp einer halben Stunde beginnen. Ginny, du wirst Harry durch deine telepatische Verbindung zu ihm Bescheid geben, wenn der Angriff beginnt. Sobald sie die Burg verlassen ist ihre Sicherheit oberste Priorität. Jeder Todesser hat den Auftrag die Drei so schnell wie möglich hinter die Grenzen zu bringen. Danach werden wir uns daran machen, die Festung einzunehmen. Sie liegt zu nah an der Grenze, als dass wir sie Dikares überlassen dürfen.

Es sind nur Wachen dort, also wurde die Burg nur dazu errichtet, Gefangene zu beherbergen.

Wir haben genau sechs Stunden Zeit, die Burg einzunehmen. Danach wird Atlantis wiederkehren.

Alles weitere werden wir besprechen, sobald der Prinz in Sicherheit ist."

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich das so einfach zulassen werde.", ertönte plötzlich eine kalte Stimme neben den Dreien.

Die Drei fuhren erschrocken herum und sahen nun direkt in das kalt grinsende Gesicht Albus Dumbledores.

Hinter ihm standen mehrere Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix.

„Warum? Warum willst du verhindern, dass wir Harry retten? Warum hast du unsere Arbeit jahrelang sabotiert?", fragte Tom, als er den alten Mann erkannte.

Dieser gab nur ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich.

Dann umhüllte ihn kurz ein helles Licht.

Als dieses sich legte blickten die Drei fassungslos in ein fremdes Gesicht.

Der Fremde vor ihnen sah äußerst jung aus und hatte langes, hell-lilanes Haar, welches gestuft um seinen schlanke, aber dennoch muskulösen Oberkörper floss.

Er war durchaus als hübsch zu bezeichnen, würde nicht ein fieses Grinsen sein Gesicht zieren und eiskalte grau-blaue Augen in die Welt blicken.

„Lance.", stellte Salazar fest. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

„Du warst schon immer ein Narr, Salazar. Dachtest du wirklich, Fürst Dikares würde eure jämmerlichen Versuche, ihn zu besiegen, nicht sehen? Dachtest du wirklich er würde es zulassen, dass solch Gesindel wie ihr ihm seinen rechtmäßigen Thron streitig macht? Du bist wirklich jämmerlich."

„Vater, wer ist das?", verlangte nun Tom zu wissen.

„Lance de Garcanez. Er war Hauptmann der königlichen Wachen und verriet uns an Dikares."

„Überlasst sie mir.", meinte Ginny nur und trat Lance und dem Phönixorden unerschrocken entgegen.

„Dummes, kleines Mädchen, was willst du schon gegen uns ausrichten?", war Lances spöttische Antwort darauf.

Ginny lächelte daraufhin nur geheimnisvoll.

„Tom. Es ist fast sechs Uhr. Macht euch bereit anzugreifen. Ich kümmere mich um diese Angelegenheit.

Salazar, du bist mir dafür verantwortlich, dass Harry heil in unseren Reihen ankommt.

Und was dich angeht, Lance, so werde ich dir zeigen welche Konsequenzen es hat ein dummes, kleines Mädchen zu unterschätzen.", kaum hatte Ginny die letzten Worte ausgesprochen, als eine gewaltige Feuerwand Ginny, Lance und den Phönix Orden in sich einschloss und somit jeden Blick auf das dortige Geschehen verwehrte.

Salazar schluckte schwer, als er das sah und machte Anstalten, durch die Feuerwand zu laufen. Doch Tom hielt ihn zurück.

„Vater, bitte. Du musst ihr vertrauen. Es hat größte Priorität, dass wir dem Prinzen helfen."

„Aber...was ist, wenn sie es nicht schafft. Wenn ihr etwas passiert?"

„Wir können ihr helfen, sobald der Prinz in Sicherheit ist. Jetzt komm, je eher wir den Angriff starten, umso eher kannst du ihr helfen."

„Aber wie wollen wir jetzt mit Harry Kontakt aufnehmen?"

„Ich habe auch eine Verbindung zu ihm und kann ihm eine Nachricht schicken. Anders geht es nicht."

„Und wenn er dir nicht glaubt?"

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl und jetzt komm.", damit zog Tom seinen Vater zu den wartenden Todessern und Auroren.

Salazar blickte noch einmal verzweifelt auf die Feuerwand, hinter welcher sich Ginny befand, ehe er seinem Sohn widerstrebend folgte.

Vor den Wartenden blieb Tom stehen.

„Wir greifen in genau einer Minute an. Macht euch bereit.", sprach Tom und drehte sich der Burg zu, ehe er sich Konzentrierte und seine Verbindung, die er mit Harry durch dessen Narbe hatte, öffnete.

---

Majestät, wir greifen in wenigen Sekunden an. Ich bitte euch, verlasst eure Zelle auf schnellstem Wege, wir erwarten euch vor den Toren., hörte Harry plötzlich eine ihm bekannte Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Dann war es still.

Harry atmete noch ein mal tief durch. Dass Voldemort ihm die Nachricht übermittelt hatte, bedeutete, dass irgendetwas nicht nach Plan verlief. Aber bevor er sich darum kümmern konnte, mussten sie erst mal hier raus.

„Es geht los.", meinte er zu den anderen Beiden, ehe er sich Kasura zuwandte, die genau vor der Tür lag. ::Kasura, es geht los. Sobald sich die Tür öffnet greifst du an. In Ordnung?::

::Verstanden.::, antwortete die Schlange und bereitete sich auf den Angriff vor.

Keine Sekunde später öffnete sich die Zellentür und ein bulliger Typ öffnete die Tür.

Blitzschnell schoss Kasura nach vorne und biss ihn. Der Mann schrie einmal schmerzerfüllt ehe er bewusstlos zusammensackte.

Harry, Draco und Mitch sprinteten los, wobei Harry im vorbeirennen schnell noch Kasura hochhob.

Doch wenige Schritte später standen sie dem zweiten Wachposten gegenüber, der den Schrei seines Kameraden gehört hatte.

Im selben Moment begann die Burg zu beben.

Ohne nachzudenken schleuderte Harry eine Feuerkugel, die er in seiner Hand formte, auf die Wache, welche, mit einem gellenden Schmerzensschrei, getroffen auf den Boden befördert wurde.

„Los, weiter!", rief er dann seinen zwei Begleitern zu und rannte an der sich vor Schmerz am Boden windenden Wache vorbei.

Kasura dirigierte die drei durch die Gänge und Schleichwege direkt zur Eingangshalle der Burg.

---

Kurz nachdem Tom die Nachricht an Harry übermittelt hatte, gab er den Befehl zum Angriff.

Sofort stürmten sämtliche Todesser und Auroren auf die Burg zu.

Wie es aussah, hatte Lance die Wachen der Burg nicht über den Angriff informiert, da diese von dem Angriff vollkommen überrumpelt wurden.

Die meisten von ihnen konnten sofort unschädlich gemacht werden, nur wenige nahmen den Kampf gegen die Todesser auf, welcher schnell vorbei war, da sie einfach zu wenige waren.

„So einfach hätte ich es mir nicht vorgestellt.", kommentierte ein junger, braunhaariger Mann mit tiefgrünen Augen das Ganze.

„Ach komm schon, Godric, wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn wir stundenlang einen blutigen Kampf ausgefochten hätten?", meinte ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit tiefblauen Augen lächelnd.

Angesprochener schnaubte einmal kurz und begann dann die Burg auf eventuelle weitere Wachen zu durchsuchen.

„Ich geh zu Ginny und helfe ihr.", meinte Salazar nur, als er sich mit einem kurzen Blick versichert hatte, dass sie alles unter Kontrolle hatten. Doch bevor er die offenen Tore, durch die die Todesser und Auroren gestürmt waren, erreichte, kam Ginny herein. Sie hatte einige Kratzer und leichte Wunden, doch sonst sah sie gesund aus. Auch wenn ihr Blick mehr als nur wütend war.

Im selben Moment ertönten schnelle Schritte rechts der Eingangshalle.

Schnell machten sich die Todesser bereit eventuelle Wachen gefangen zu nehmen.


End file.
